


Dinner Date With a Norse God

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Marvel [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor isn't the most suited for Earth's customs, but with a bit of help from Tony Stark, he might just managed to ask someone to dinner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date With a Norse God

The lab door opened and Jemma Simmons looked up from her work to find her favourite Norse God standing in the doorway. "Jemma Simmons?" The Norse asked cautiously. She nodded, awestruck at his muscular arms and body. "How can I help, um, Thor?" He strode into the room and placed his hammer on her desk, making the situation seem dramatic. "Stark has informed me of ways to talk to your kind and Jane was different. May you eat dinner with me?" His deep voice resonated around the sterile room and Jemma tried her best to stop her lower jaw hanging open. 

"Um that's very nice of you Thor, but you are Jane's partner. I'd feel bad to have dinner with you if your intentions are for something more than friendship." Every word she spoke was like a miniature dagger into her heart. He was so handsome it was unreal, but then he was from a different planet so that made sense. Thor looked un-mistakenly embarrassed. "In that case, how do go about changing this so I may have a meal with you?" Jemma blinked a few times. "Well you would have to break up with Jane. Thor, don't do leave Jane just so you can have dinner with me. We can have dinner as friends, but no more than that." 

Just as Thor was about to explain himself again, Tony Stark waltzed into the room with a bag of fruit. "Blueberry?" He asked. Both Jemma and Thor shook their heads, a confused expression on their faces. "Simmons, Thor wants to go out with you. Thor, you have to break up with Jane first. Jemma, he wants to be more than friends. Thor, just tell her you like her." Stark jumped and sat on the desk, waving his feet around. He popped a berry into his mouth and grinned. "This is the best soap opera I've ever watched!" Jemma gave him a stern look and the grin fell from his face. 

"Miss Jemma Simmons," Thor said. "I would very much like to feast with you in Asgard where the food is endless and the ale is great. I am, however, stuck on your planet so here will have to do. Will you do me the honour of eating with me?" He held out his hand to her, a glint of some sort in his eyes. Jemma felt her cheeks burn and she looked from Tony to Thor. "Um, ok?" 

Thor's face lit up with a large smile and he picked Jemma up into the air, spinning her round. He put her down after a couple of turns, and put his hand on her cheek. "I look forward to our evening together Miss Simmons. Thank you." He picked up his hammer and strode out of the room with a sense of pride. Tony hopped off of the desk and offered another blueberry. "No Tony. Did you set him up to this?" Stark shook his head. "He came to me and asked what he should do in order to show he likes you. Obviously he said it in his special weirdo way, but he said in non-the-less." Jemma looked down at the desk, still grasping what had just happened. "Well let me know how it goes!" Tony called as he left the lab. "I will."


End file.
